


we will surround you (and give life to a world that's our own)

by procrasteanate



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Birthday Dinner, Choi San-centric, End of the World, Gen, How Do I Tag, LMAO, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, and heartwarming, ateez as royalties and nobles, kind cute at he first half, not beta we die like everyone in this fic, platonic woosan, san and jong are brothers, san is a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrasteanate/pseuds/procrasteanate
Summary: they found themselves in the dining room again, the rest of the boys greeting them cheerfully."welcome home, kings."title from porter robinson's goodbye to a world.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Kudos: 18





	we will surround you (and give life to a world that's our own)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by the song 'goodbye to a world' by porter robinson. it's a really sad song? and everytime i listen ro it it just makes me feel really melancholic and stuff and i honestly recommend it to you guys, though if you're listening to it on youtube it's better not to read the comments because some of them might make you cry (speaking from experience here). this is also inspired by the dinner scene in the answer mv! as usual this was not beta-ed, enjoy!

"your highness, the princes had arrived." the maid informed san. he fixed his suit one last time, white with a red sash and his kingdom, aurora's, emblem perched just above his chest.

today marked his birthday- the tenth of july- and he had invited his closest friends over for a private afterparty after the big ball that had happened earlier that evening. 

humming, he trailed towards the dining room, already hearing the ruckus- probably wooyoung and mingi arguing again about something pointless from the high and low-toned voices -just from standing in front of the huge doors. he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. how could kings and princes act like such little kids?

he opened the door with a creak, bright light from the gigantic room flooding the hallway. the voices stopped, every single head turning to san as he grinned, "good afternoon, gentlemen."

and true to his thoughts, wooyoung and mingi were visibly fighting, the former held down on the table mingi as he tried to break free by kicking him. "i swear to iris song mingi i'm going to kill you," wooyoung hissed. yunho gasped, staring at him in overexpressed-horror, "i'm telling dad you said that!"

"hold it there little prince, you're not supposed to swear on your kingdom like that," yeosang sighed at his bestfriend, "and mingi get off of him or he'll get more annoying."

mingi grumbled, obliging as wooyoung threw him a glare and fixed his clothes. he looked at san, giving him his self-proclaimed deadly smile, "hello, birthday king."

san grinned as the others wished him a happy birthday for the second time that day, excitedly handing him presents and some pressing pecks on his face as san laughed and reminded them that they could get executed for sexual harassment as they just laughed it off.

and the dinner began- rows of maids and butlers entering the room and presenting them a numerous variety of mouth-watering dishes. before they dug in the food, they filled half of their glasses with champagne, everyone standing up and raising it above their heads.

"to the king of aurora. to choi san. to our sannie. happy birthday!" hongjoong declared cheekily as they clinked their glasses. cheers erupted from the group, san smiling at them.

they sat back down, immediately digging into the food. san stared at them one by one, his heart warm and fuzzy. 

starting from the one right beside him, jung wooyoung, second prince of iris. san had known ever since he was five. his father- the previous king- was friends with wooyoung's father and he had brought wooyoung everytime he had come to visit. san and him immediately clicked as the younger was a bubbly child and san had felt comfortable with him. he was san's first friend, and san's first ally- and san couldn't express in words how grateful and happy he was of havibg wooyoung, although he could be quite annoying sometimes but no one needed to know that.

right beside wooyoung was kang yeosang. yeosang had been the palace's doctor for a while now, taking over his mother's position, and he was a good one at that. they first met when they were both nine, san reading his storybook in the library and yeosang staring at him from behind the bookshelves, flop of curly brown hair peeking out san couldn't help but stare back, panicking the guy. yeosang was a shy kid, but as they grew closer san had learned that he was very, very straightforward. it was as if his mouth had no filter and he wouldn't think twice of reprimanding him or anyone else if he was to make a mistake in something. but san loved him for that and he will always do.

next was jeong yunho, the first prince of iris- also wooyoung's older brother. san had known yunho as long as he had known the younger jung as they often paid visits to aurora often, though wooyoung a little bit more. yunho had always been the older sibling san never had growing up as he was an only child. when san's father had passed, yunho had been the first person he broke down to, the older embracing g him in silence and comfort. san had always depended on yunho, but as he was older and a king now, he was going to be the one protecting him as to repay him. 

the one stealing yunho's drumstick and sitting right beside the said prince was song mingi. mingi wasn't royalty, but he was part of the nobles. now, san's first meeting with mingi was a tad bit peculiar. he was thirteen on a hunt in the winter woods, and he found mingi on all fours facing a very angry-looking bear. he was dressed in a ghillie suit, the green contrasting greatly to the blanket of white on the ground but san didn't have the heart to tell him that day. luckily he had shot the bear before he had gobbled up the noble. mingi then broke into tears and hugged san, the soldiers almost beheading him for such a disrespectful gesture but san waved them down, amused by the red-haired boy. they had become friends since, mingi coming over to the palace now and then to play with the other boys and him.

san then turned his head to his left, his brown orbs trailing to the sculpture beside him. park seonghwa, crown prince of meldin. although he was prince, seonghwa had taken over his sickly father's job ever since he was a little boy, a smart kid he was. san met him for the first time when he was eight, the other older by a year. he was in the archery range crying over a scrape he had gotten from the arrow, his teacher and the other guards panicking and not able to calm him down. seonghwa had been passing by, circling the palace after a short meeting with san's father, when he stumbled upon the scene. having a younger brother of his own, he had experience and went to approach him. and to everyone's relief, san had stopped crying and ever since then he had followed the older around, somehow intrigued by his caring nature- almost motherly as he didn't have a mother growing up, the queen passing right after giving birth to him. that brought him to them now, bestfriends and brothers, though not by blood but by heart.

second to last was kim hongjoong, king of athia. he was the newest addition to the group, san only meeting him for the first time earlier that year during his coronation as athia and aurora had been allies for as long as they had known. with them being close in age and hongjoong's friendly attitude, they clicked right away. hongjoong had taught him the tips and tricks of beong a good king like he was, which brought aurora to be prosperous under san's hands. san, and aurora, would forever be indebted to the older.

last one was the youngest out of the group. choi jongho- or san's little 'brother' slash personal guard. they weren't blood related- not at all. san first met jongho when the latter was twelve, coming home from a hunt, which *coughs* involved mingi. the poor boy was shaking, the winter breeze biting his skin. he was sitting on the side of the road, skin dirty and littered with bruises and his clothes tattered and frayed at the ends. san immediately took him in, although his guards had told him the king wouldn't be happy about this but he knew his father would do anything for him. at first, jongho was a shy kid, he avoided san like the plague right after thanking him for his aid, and spent his time with the guards and maids as they trained him to be of help in the palace. but eventually he warmed up to the older and they became inseperable. the day san officially gave jongho his surename, jongho had gotten on his knees, thanking him for everything he has done for him and sobbing and san couldn't help but cry happy tears aswell. ever since then jongho has pledged his life to the prince, who was now king, and became his personal guard.

san could feel his eyes getting misty at the sight of his brothers, a little sense of longing in him as childhood and present memories flooded his brain.

he closed his eyes, the soft chattering and wooyoung and mingi's bickering (again) plus the clanking of utensils drowning out. and then it stopped. the room went dead silent.

san opened his eyes again, his orbs meeting an empty table. pieces of glass were strewn everywhere across the table, the utensils missing their pairs as some was on the floor. the velvet curtains were either ripped or on the floor, cracked windows barely holding on to it's ledge. the room was dark, the only light source being the moon that night, high up in the sky and bathing the dining room with an almost angelic glow, contrasting to the kingdom that felt like hell now.

and the sounds finally came back.

screams from outside. banging of doors. drawled out incohorent noises from them. from the undead.

d-3 of the apocalypse 

san grabbed his arm, hissing as he pressed down on his wound. he wasn't sure if he had scratched it from the brawl he was in with them or if he was bitten, and honestly, he couldn't care less anymore.

the whole kingdom- if not the whole world, was probably infected by now. san wouldn't be surprised if he was the only one alive as his soldiers and guards had risked their lives to save him. jongho had locked him inside his room and san would have laughed if it was just a prank- but it wasn't.

he was beyond pissed, the doors to his room barricaded and the windows protected by metal rods. 

he finally escaped the room when someone had taken away the huge log infront of his door, san heaving a sigh of relief and immediately opening the doors only to find jongho, but he wasn't exactly jongho. san felt the tears trickle down his cheeks as he drew out his sword, plunging it straight in the middle of his grey-ed out eyes. 

"your highness, promise me you'll never try to escape this room." jongho said firmly, gripping san's hands, "i'm saying this just in case, but i love you, hyung." and before he left, he had kneeled down yet again like that day eleven years ago, "thank you for everything, king. may aurora prosper in your hands."

those were his last words to san, and he hadn't even replied before he exited the room.

san staggered, his back hitting the wall as he watched his little brother's lifeless body. little sniffles escaped him, his bottom lip trembling. hastily wiping them off, san steadied himself, sheathing his sword as he took one last look at jongho. "i love you too, little choi."

the palace was empty and dark, blood splatters all over the carpets and curtain. san's expression turned grim at the fact that the undead had indeed taken over and were now roaming his palace- his kingdom.

that was when san realised he was a terrible king, and he regretted not doing anything right. regretted not being there to protect his palace. he blamed himself for it.

but he knew he couldn't turn things back the way it was before, so with a spark of determination in his eyes, he made his mission to protect what's left of aurora, and with a silver of hope he wishes to find his brothers too.

one had gone already and he really hoped the other six was fine.

the main hall was littered with the undead. san felt his heart drop when he recognised one of them. it wasn't hard to notice him with his height.

"oh, yunho," san whispered out, his voice shaky. another one was gone too.

he clenched his fist as he turned back to the hallways, knowing well he wouldn't win against that number. he had to find allies first, if there were any.

to his luck, at the end of the hallway, he found a familiar figure. lilac hair sticking to his forehead and splotches of crimson on his white suit and face. he was in a stance, his expression uncertain as his hands which held his sword trembled.

he was alive. 

"woo-" he whispered out agressively, the said man snapping his head to his direction in alarm. 

"sannie, run-"

it happened in a split second, two of the undead throwing themselves to wooyoung, biting the flesh on his neck and arms.

and san did, but to their direction- his sword swinging and slicing both of their heads in precision and without any mercy. turning back, wooyoung raised a shaky hand to his neck, and san kneeled down, cradling his bestfriend as he sobbed and sobbed. 

cupping his face lighty, wooyoung gave san a smile, pulling him down and kissing his temple, "kill me and go, i'm going to turn soon. can't believe mingi of all people got me, we don't get along well even on the brink of death, huh? and yeosang was joining in on the bullying too," he chuckled, glancing at the two decapitated bodies. "hwa hyung was turned too," he looked away, "i couldn't get myself to do it, so i ran, and i bumped into them."

san hugged the other tighter chanting soft 'i'm sorry's before letting him go and laying him on the carpet.

"i love you," san bit his bottom lip as he raised his sword. wooyoung grinned, closing his eyes, "i love you too, sannie."

he swung it downwards, the blood splattering all over him.

he gave the three one last glance. mingi, yeosang, wooyoung. and with the information he obtained from the latter, seonghwa was gone too 

one more left.

he made his way down the hallway, a door bursting open- san recognised it as the kitchen- as a group of undeads walked out from it.

they noticed san almost immediately, rushing to him as they yelled out incohorent phrases. san cursed, swinging his sword at them.

thank the gods he had good reflexes, as he expertly brings them down one by one.

with a huff, he finished of all six of them, the punget smell of their blood attacking his senses. but it didn't stop there, as more of them emerged from inside the kitchen and the end of the hallway.

san gulped, the first instinct to run to the other end of the hallway- the dining room. when he finally reached inside, he heaved a sigh of relief. the footsteps gradually grew closer as they stopped in front of the room, banging on the doors in an attempt to open it, even though it wasn't locked.

which brought san to where he is now.

he ripped his sleeve with his blade, inspecting the wound. with a lifeless chuckle, he brought an arm to cover his eyes. he had been bitten.

the room was starting to feel cold, and his heart was starting to beat slower. beads of sweat trailed down his forehead, mixing with his tears. he didn't even notice the noises infront dying down. 

with a click, the door creaked open. san looked back, alarmed. his vision had started to go fuzzy, but he could recognise that white hair anywhere. he forced himself to whisper out, "hyung. thank god you're alive."

"s-san," the other king stuttered out, "oh god."

san hummed, making his way to the older with shaky steps. he gripped the other's hand which was holding his own sword, his eyebrows furrowing when he found a fresh bite mark on his wrist.

oh no.

he knew what they were supposed to do now. with a sad smile, san brought his own sword, bringing it up to the older's neck, hongjoong doing the same.

with one last look at each other, they swung the sword one last time.

"you've done well." they had chorused to each other before their vision went black.

they found themselves in the dining room again, the rest of the boys greeting them cheerfully. 

"welcome home, kings."


End file.
